


birthday blowjob

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthdays, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: see tin for details





	birthday blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd (not joking!) by [](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/profile)[waterofthemoon](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/), [](http://affectingly.livejournal.com/profile)[affectingly](http://affectingly.livejournal.com/), [](http://alazysod.livejournal.com/profile)[alazysod](http://alazysod.livejournal.com/), [](http://littlewings04.livejournal.com/profile)[littlewings04](http://littlewings04.livejournal.com/), [](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/profile)[clex_monkie89](http://clex-monkie89.livejournal.com/) and [](http://stephanometra.livejournal.com/profile)[stephanometra](http://stephanometra.livejournal.com/). Happy Birthday Dean!

Dean wakes up with Sam kneeling on the bed between his knees, his hand wrapped around the base of Dean's cock and his lips around the tip. Dean moans, and Sam looks up at him through his hair. Sam redoubles his effort, sliding down Dean's cock until it nudges the back of his throat and then pulling back slowly.

Dean doesn't know how long Sam's been doing this, but he woke feeling like he was just about to come, and he's even closer now. Sam runs his tongue along the underside of it and it feels _just right_. Before Dean can even warn him, he arches his hips and comes in Sam's mouth.

After, Sam sits up. He's grinning when he shifts forward and leans down again, kissing Dean softly. He tastes like come, but mostly he tastes like Sam. Dean sighs into the kiss, his hand coming up to slide into Sam's hair and hold him close.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat and tries to follow Sam when he pulls away, making Sam laugh softly. "Happy birthday," Sam tells him, breath ghosting across Dean's face. Dean groans, tries to say something, but Sam stops him with another kiss.


End file.
